


Don't You Forget About Me

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Assault, F/M, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Past Kidnapping, Peggy went missing, This isn't happy people, drugs?, no fluff here, non-descriptive violence, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People forgot about me, see? They ignored me and eventually forgot I was there. I’m using it now. I can actually get on in life, without people to bother me.”</p><p>“Surely you get lonely?”</p><p>“I get plenty lonely. Why the fuck do you think there are so many stray fucking cats in the world?”</p><p>“What the fuck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

If you asked anyone, they would tell you there were two Schuyler sisters.

 

The oldest, Angelica, successful, beautiful, witty, married, a PhD in forensic sciences, happy in London.

 

And the youngest, Eliza, married to the Secretary of the Treasury, daughter of senator of New York, gorgeous, hard-working, three children and counting. Happy, in Albany.

 

Unfortunately, everyone seemed to have forgotten the youngest Schuyler sister.

 

Margarita Schuyler, known to most as Peggy, who gradually disappeared one day from everyone’s lives, and somehow, nobody noticed.

 

John Laurens had known Eliza most of his life, and if he thought hard enough about it, he could remember a small girl peeking in through the crack in Eliza’s bedroom door while they were doing homework on her bed, Eliza shooing her away, mentions of her throughout their friendship, but never actually seeing her.

 

Eventually, she had just disappeared, from both her house and their lives.

 

John was walking out of a pub one night, absolutely smashed, when he bumped into someone.

 

Maybe he was drunker than he thought, because there was no one there.

 

In any case, ever the gentleman, even when drunk, John apologised quickly and continued on his way. And then a voice stopped him.

 

“John?” It was female, that was for sure, and young.

 

He turned, god he was dizzy, and saw nobody again.

 

John shook his head and turned, and something grabbed his arm-

 

“John, for god’s sake, you can’t be that drunk.” The voice sounded exasperated now, and the invisible force dragged him into an alley.

 

This was sure a weird hallucination. Maybe someone had slipped something in one of his drinks?

 

He stopped and suddenly he could see a silhouette of a girl, with flowing brown curls, and red lips, a lithe figure, a sparkle in her eyes.

 

She looked so much like Angelica it was scary.

 

“You remember me, don’t you?” She said, smirking, her red lips stretching across her face, looking like a fresh wound. It was frightening. “I can see you looking at me, so you must at least sort-of remember me? Right, John?”

 

“Sorry, do I know you?” He spluttered. The girl giggled, seating herself on top of a garbage bin and swinging one leg over the other.

 

“Really? Do you really need prompting?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

The girl sighed, shaking her head like she was disappointed. “Margarita. But you’ll know me by the name Peggy Schuyler.”

 

It shoved at something in his mind, and suddenly John did remember Peggy. Remembered the little tinkle that was her laugh, her hair swept up into a ponytail, sitting beside the lake in summer, beside her sisters, blowing out thirteenth birthday candles.

 

The day she went missing, the signs, the flyers, the news reports, Eliza retreating to her room for a full day, and emerging, hardened, new, forgetful.

 

“Oh god.” He murmured, staring at the alley floor. “What happened to you?”

 

“Good question. I still don’t know who took me. I still don’t know where I ended up. Wherever it was, people ignored me. They ignored the broken girl on the corner, sobbing, because she didn’t know who she was, where she was, and why she was there.

 

“Eventually, i took up the name Maria Reynolds, made up a backstory, begged for food and money. But people forgot about me, see? They ignored me and eventually forgot I was there. I’m using it now. I can actually get on in life, without people to bother me.”

 

“But now you’re back now, you can see Eliza, and Angelica, and meet Alexander, and your nieces and nephews.” Peggy shook her head sadly.

 

“They forgot too. So did you, you just don’t understand why you forgot. Plus, explaining to them would be hard, and I’m too lazy for that.” Peggy picked her nails lazily.

 

“So that’s it. You’re just too lazy to go and remind them that you exist? Why tell me then?” John felt off-balance, and dizzy.

 

“Because you were here, and you listened, and you’re still here.” Her hand was around his wrist and she tugged him towards her, leather jacket sleeve sliding down.

 

“And god, you’re drunk as fuck, and probably won’t remember this in the morning, but you were always the one who payed attention to me. So thank you for that.” She smiled sincerely at her.

 

John frowned. “Surely you get lonely?”

 

“I get plenty lonely. Why the fuck do you think there are so many stray fucking cats in the world?”

 

“What the fuck.” He laughed and she laughed too and he really couldn’t believe Peggy was back again, and maybe he should tell Eliza anyway-

 

“John!” He opened his eyes and saw red and blue lights flashing down the alley walls and there was a siren blaring and there was warm, sticky, metallic-smelling stuff all over him.

 

“John, oh my god.” Eliza was leaning over him, looking shocked and worried and a little scared.

 

“Eliza, I found her. I found Peggy.”

 

Eliza’s look turned sorrowful and more concerned than before. “John, Peggy’s dead. they found her body years ago. I don’t know what those freaks injected into you, before they sliced you open but whatever it was, was strong.”

 

John looked down, and holy shit she was right.

 

There were knife slices all over him and the sight of the blood made his stomach turn. “But-”

 

“John!”

 

Then there were people lifting him onto a stretcher and carrying him away and as they loaded him onto the truck, he caught a glimpse of Eliza at the mouth of the alley, looking worried, her arms pulling her cardigan tighter around her body-

 

And Peggy, standing behind her, smiling that red smile of hers. She placed a finger over her lips, and turned, disappearing into the darkness.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Don't ask me what that was.  
> My Tumblr is nose-coffee, send me prompts, requests or just scream at me about Hamilton.  
> Thanks. :P


End file.
